Out of this World
by AngelicDevilsh Styles121
Summary: Kasamatsu meets a girl that he'd never think he would fall for, until he makes the wrong move.


**Bold = Kasamatsu,** _Italic = Mia,_ Underlined = Kise, **Bold+Underlined = Jason, _Bold+Italic = Nash,_** _Italic+Underline = Nebuya_

 **"Oi Kise! Where are we going?** " Kasamatsu asked Kise going down a hall of a different school that he wasn't familiar with, "It's just up ahead." Kise said as he reached the the door to the gym, Kasamatsu could hear music and the voices of girls as he turned the corner everyone was dance, but the only one that stood out to him was the one calling out dance steps. She was beautiful, " _And finish! Alright you guys call it a day, see you all tomorrow at 7. Oh and Mikayla don't be late again I'll smack you for it._ " she said and her saying that alone he liked her already, he couldn't speak to girls not alone just one of them. It looked like one of the boys from this school just threw a basketball at her head or tried too. " _You think that was cute didn't you?_ " She said they came over to say that they were sorry but she could see through their bull, she all gave them a kick and a punch. " _Try that one again and I promise you'll be laid up in a hospital bed asshole now bug off or do I have to beat your ass at basketball again. I got new shirts made too._ " She said but then she looked over our way, " _Kise-kun?_ " she said wait a minute he knew this girl, the guys that she had just punched ran away like dogs with their tail in between their legs, " **bunch of sissy.** " I said quietly to myself, " _What are you doing here? I thought I said that I show you around the school after I was done here._ " She said and she looked a me with curious eye, " _I see you brought a friend with you Kise. Nice to meet you... Hajimemashite. Watashinonamaeha Miadesu. Hey Kise did I say that okay?_ " Mia said and he nodded "Yea. I see you've been practicing. Kasamatsu-sempai this is the girl I was telling you about." Kise said, all Kasamatsu could do was blush. Mia saw what he liked and she felt like teasing him a little bit, "Kare wa totemo kawaīdesu. Dōshite hayaku Kise-kun ni tsurete ikanakatta no? Kare wa airashīdesuga, tasukete moraemasen." Mia said and that made Kasamatsu blush even harder. "haha, Chottomatte. Watashi wa sugu ni kaeru koto ga dekimasu. Kasamatsu-san, sumimasen. Watashi wa hito o kirau no ga daisukide, karera ga dono yō ni han'nō suru no ga daisukidesu" Mia said turning around than she was gone behind a door. "Sorry about that Sempai she's like that." Kise said as he turned around to look at Kasamatsu. "Kise if you're trying to set me up with a girl I'll kick your ass." he said as he was readying his fist but Mia came from behind the door all changed, "Sorry did you wait long?" she asked and Kasamatsu put his fist away trying to look good in front of her, "No not long at all." he said he could feel the blush crawl on his face and she only smiled at him, "Okay than let's go." Mia said as she led the way out of the gym, Kasamatsu asked "Is there something coming up? That you need to practice?" when she turned around to face him her reply was, "Yea there's a dance competition coming up soon and I want to put the girls in. Kise told me that you've only been here a year and your English is really good." Mia said showing her cute smile , "Yea I guess it's okay." he said trying not to blush but he saw her wave to someone standing in the hall, "Hey Jason. What's up? You hardly show yourself in school." Mia said talking to the tall man, "Did I miss your practice again? Damn!" said the man called Jason sounding a little bit pissed off then he looked at Kasamatsu and Kise, "Who's the little pip squeak and the blond?" he asked Mia.

"Oh shut up Jason. They're my friend, now go and run along." She said shooing him away only sucked his teeth and walked away from them, "Sorry about him. Ever since freshmen year he's been following me like a lost puppy, when he's not playing basketball he likes to watch dance practice. Let's go get some frozen yogurt, and beat this heat." Mia said walking down the sidewalk and down a few block, Kasamatsu felt stares on his back when he went to look there was nothing there like he was going crazy. Turning back around to catch up with Mia and Kise, yet he could still feel like he was being watched.

Back at the school Jason was staring at Mia's new friend and he didn't like the short one. He felt a hit on his head, "Stop staring Jason! She's not your girlfriend, she's turned you down more than once. Knock off the stalker-ish tendency, come man." Nash said taking Jason by his collar, "Ouch Nash let go." Jason said but Nash didn't let go taking him back to the court.

Now at the frozen yogurt spot they all got what they wanted, Kise and Kasamatsu wanted to pay for hers but she didn't let them, " _haha. It's okay my treat, How you guys like the states?_ " Mia asked, " **It's alright but is the city always this busy? I'd only so many people at the winter cup back in Tokyo.** " Kasamatsu said taking a spoonful of his yogurt, " _Winter cup? Oh that's right Kise told me about that, a year or so back. Seems to me that Tōō is a tough school to beat._ " Mia said sounding a bit impressed, "yea Aominecchi is cool." Kise said, " _Shut up Kise I'll smack you dead silly._ " Mia said readying her fist to punch him, "I'll past. Got to use the bathroom be right back." Kise said moving away fast enough that he's not hit, " _tch! Missed him by a long shot, he got lucky. How are you holding up? You've been quite all day since we left the school._ " Mia said looking at him and to him this was really the first time that he was left alone with a girl as pretty as her, for some odd reason he felt at ease with her, " **I'm fine. So what do you do for fun around here?** " Kasamatsu asked and she only smiled at him, he feels like he confused to a girl he really likes. " _Fun? If I'm not with the girls it's either; shopping, dancing, singing, drawling, or play basketball. Whipping someones butt._ " Mia said taking another spoonful of her cold sweet treat, " **How do you do on challenges?** " he asked and she stiffened ' **crap I said something that I shouldn't have...** ' he said to himself, " **I take that back.** " " _Nope too late. I'll play you one-on-one, that is if you're willing to get your butt whipped by a girl._ " Mia said with confidence and another smile on her face, " **You're on. First one to get 20 points wins and has to do what the winner says. Let me go get Kise and we can have our little showdown.** " Kasamatsu said getting up from his seat and to the bathroom he went to go and get Kise, "Kise you in here?" Kasamatsu asked, "Sempai? Yea I'm coming." Kise said from behind a stall, " **Hurry up will ya.** " he said tapping his foot, "Okay okay. I'm hurrying. What's the rush?" Kise asked, " **I just challenged Mia to a basketball game, if I back out now I'll look like a wimp.** " Kasamatsu said with his armed crossed and Kise only smiled, "You're falling for her. Aren't you? It's alright if you are but Jason will be competition for you." Kise said to him, after a little bit Kise washed his hands and they headed out of the bathroom to see that there was some guy talking to Mia and that got under Kasamatsu-san's skin; he could see the look on her face and it was annoyed. He tried to grab her and Mia tried to get away from this guy, Kasamatsu ran up with a cup of cold water in his hand and dumped it on the guys head. "That's cold!" the guy said shaking his head and whipping his face off, "K _asamatsu! what is wrong with you? Are you okay Keaton?_ " she asked him handed him a napkin, why was she being so nice to this guy... " _Say you're sorry. That was rude to do to someone you don't even know. This is one of my older brothers Keaton, he was just teasing me like he always does._ " Mia said just glaring at Kasamatsu and right there and then he knew he was in so much trouble.


End file.
